


Late

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: Beca and Chloe get a little sidetracked while trying to make it to Aubrey's party on time.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut.
> 
> **Obviously I don't own any part of Pitch Perfect**

Beca didn’t understand what she did to get so lucky. Her girlfriend was by far the best human on the planet. And, let’s face it, the most beautiful human on the planet as well. Beca would even go as far as saying in the universe, because really, she’s just that perfect.

Chloe had become her life. Beca swore she would never let that happen, someone else dictating her happiness, but it was close to impossible with the redhead. Beca needed her before they even started dating. They were inseparable during college, and Beca grew accustomed to that. She only wanted Chloe. That was just the truth.

Beca would never admit that to anyone though. She had a reputation to uphold! She’s supposed to be moody and distant and independent. Chloe was the only one to see her with her walls down, and that took years to accomplish even for the perfect redhead.

“Babe! I don’t want to be late!” Beca called from the living room. Well, it’s not like she wanted to be early to Aubrey’s birthday party, but she was starving.

Chloe was upstairs getting ready, spending far too much time to perfect things Beca tried to tell her she didn’t need to look beautiful

“I’m coming!” Chloe yelled back as she stumbled down the stairs, slipping on one of her heels in the process.

Beca’s breath hitched in her throat at the sight. Chloe was dressed simple enough. Her red hair was up in a bun. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt that flowed down to just above her knees. She had on a denim shirt with a black collar and it was tucked into the skirt. She was absolutely stunning.

“You look cute,” Chloe told Beca with a genuine grin.

Beca was in her black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes (according to Chloe). She also had on a white blazer jacket and red heels. For once, she was dawning more colors than her bubbly girlfriend.  

“Thanks, babe,” Beca smiled and kissed Chloe quickly on the lips. “You look amazing, as always.”  

Beca smiled a little more at the touch of color that rushed to Chloe’s cheeks. She loved the effect she had on her.

“Do you think Aubrey will mind if we’re a little late?” Chloe asked in a low voice as she pulled Beca into her arms.  

“Have you met Aubrey?” Beca answered, giving Chloe her signature smirk. Her girlfriend was feeling frisky, and she liked it. “Lucky for you,” she pushed some loose hairs from Chloe’s face. “I tend to always do whatever I can to make Posen mad.”

“Is that so?” Chloe laughed gently before leaning down and pressing her lips to Beca’s with more meaning.

“Mhmm,” Beca managed to get out. “Especially if it means doing you.”

“Wow,” Chloe giggled. “That was real smooth, babe,” Chloe added and then kissed her girlfriend again.

Beca would never grow tired or used to Chloe’s kiss. Although they had been dating for months, she still felt her heart quicken at Chloe’s touch. The butterflies in her stomach went wild and she had to fight to keep a clear mind. It’s was always getting fogged with the bliss she felt her life was immersed in.

She decided that being late to Aubrey’s birthday party wouldn’t be the end of the world. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and instantly deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from the redhead. She took control of this kiss (even though Chloe initiated it). She expected her girlfriend to stop any second, saying that they needed to go, but instead found that Chloe was pushing her jacket off.

“You’re serious?” Beca asked without really taking her lips away. She didn’t want to get to a certain point and then have Chloe decide it wasn’t right for them to be late.

“We’ll just make it super quick,” Chloe answered and started to push Beca towards the couch.

“So romantic,” Becca chuckled as she spun Chloe around and pushed her to the couch instead.

She crawled on top of Chloe, straddled her hips, and reconnected their lips. She could tell by the way Chloe’s nails were fumbling with her jeans that she was ready to get the show on the road.

Beca pulled back and pushed Chloe’s hands away as an evil smirk crossed her lips. Chloe’s eyes seemed to be darker as she stared up at Beca, her jaw clenched and pure need taking over her expression. Beca watched her face closely as she slid down off the couch and onto her knees in front of Chloe. There was a flash of something in her eyes, realization maybe? Beca‘s own desires we’re making it hard for her to really focus on anything else at the moment.

She pushed the redheads skirt up quickly, still with the smirk on her face, and leaned forward while pushing her underwear to the side in the process. The way Chloe gasped as Beca skipped all the teasing was like music to the brunette’s ears. Chloe didn’t need teasing. She wasn’t kidding when she said they would make it quick.

Beca let her tongue slide up the redhead’s wet folds and focus on her clit. Chloe’s jaw was slack now, eyes closed, and hands tangled in Beca’s hair. Doing this for her girlfriend gave Beca more of a high than any drug could.

She closed her mouth and sucked, pulling a loud moan from Chloe. She knew her girlfriend was close. She could tell by the way Chloe pulled her hair and bucked her hips. She finally reached up and easily slid two fingers in and started to push and pull along with the rhythm of her tongue.

“Beca,” Chloe exhaled, pulling a little harder on Beca’s hair causing the girl to hiss more in pleasure than pain.

Beca doubled down on her efforts. She wanted to hear Chloe scream. She reached up with her unoccupied hand and cupped her girlfriends breast. She cursed Chloe in her mind for tucking her shirt in, not allowing her to actually touch skin. Instead, she did the best she could with some over the shirt action and it seemed to do the trick.

Chloe’s climax hit hard, Beca could feel it. She even got the scream/moan she was hoping for. Chloe’s hips moved wildly and Beca let them. She wanted to coax her girlfriend down from orgasm slowly and let her to as she pleased.

“Fuck,” Chloe finally managed to say once Beca slipped her fingers from within her.

Beca grinned, a cocky grin if she might add, as she slid back up her girlfriend’s body and kissed her hard. Chloe moaned again at her own taste on Beca’s lips. When she pulled away, Beca slid her own wet fingers in her mouth, still grinning.

“I think we should probably go,” Beca said as she stood up.

“Just…” Chloe sighed, pushing away Beca’s offered hands to help her get up. “Give me a sec.”

Beca nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She sauntered off to the kitchen, picking up an apple as she went. She turned the faucet on and ran the water over the apple, rubbing it gently with her thumb to make sure it was clean.

When she was done washing the apple, she turned to see Chloe finally on her feet. A little wobbly, but she was up. She lifted the red fruit to her mouth and took a loud bite.

“Babe,” Chloe said when she turned to look at Beca. She had a goofy grin on her face as she reached out for the brunette and tried to fix her tousled hair. “There,” she smiled, satisfied with her handy work. Beca took another bite of the apple. Chloe plucked it from her hand, taking a bit for herself.

“Do I look presentable?” Beca asked, stepping forward with one foot and letting her hands rest on her hips as she lifted her nose in the air to strike a pose.

“Beautiful,” Chloe giggled. She leaned forward and kissed Beca once again, biting her bottom lips gently in the process. “Don’t think I won’t repay you for that later.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Beca replied as she opened the front door for her girlfriend so they could finally leave.


End file.
